evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion New Theatrical Edition: 3nd Impact
(with "3nd" being pronounced as "sound", it is pun on Third Impact) is a rhythm-action video game for the PlayStation Portable console.Grasshopper Manufacture Developing Evangelion: Sound Impact, A Rhythm Game. Spencer. Siliconera. June 14, 2011. It is an adaptation of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion`s Rebuild of Evangelion movie series, namely 1.0 and 2.0, and was designed by Grasshopper Manufacture. Designed by Goichi Suda of No More Heroes and Killer 7 fame, 3nd Impact was published in Japan on September 29, 2011 by Namco Bandai, the first Grasshopper title released by this publisher since 2006's Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked, another anime show license rhythm game made by Grasshopper.See And Hear Bits Of Rebuild Of Evangelion: 3nd Impact. Spencer. Siliconera. June 16, 2011. Gameplay 3nd Impact features six different game modes. These involve attacking apostles by hitting notes to the beat, breaking through AT fields and retreat from battles. All song tracks are unlocked sequentially by sets of 1, 3 or 6. The songs are organized by scenes in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone and Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance chronologically. In every game, there is a Sync Ratio Meter at the bottom of the screen. Letting it drop to 0% results in a Game Over. Getting a perfect score on the track causes the meter to "malfunction" and the reading will act erradically upon reaching 400%. The tracks are organized by the appearance of scenes in the respective Rebuild of Evangelion movies. For every set of tracks unlocked, the songs portray the United Nations intercepting the Angel in Angel Session, followed by 2 or more of the modes listed: AT, Call of Fourteen, and Hex. AT features the footage of the Eva Units fighting the Angels from the Rebuild of Evangelion movies. Call of Fourteen features ambient music and one of the Eva Pilots and their thoughts. Hex only features the Female pilots and a song matching the character. 2 other modes, Teardrop and Number 5/Beastie Girl only appear 3 times and twice, respectively. Teardrop takes place during the scene in which the Eighth Angel is plummeting towards Tokyo-3 while the 3 Eva units are dashing towards their designated positions, hurdling over power lines and buildings. Number 5/Beastie Girl features Mari in her 2 Eva fights in Evangelion 2.0. When songs are complete, they are rated with 1-5 NERV Emblems. Earning these emblems unlocks special artworks in The Gallery. Once all songs are completed with at least 1 NERV Emblem, Hard Mode is unlocked. Hard Mode features the same tracks, but with new, faster stages with more notes and more complex patterns and rhythms. Release Evangelion New Theatrical Edition: 3nd Impact was released in Japan in two different formats apart from the standalone game. One version includes an additional soundtrack of the game's music and was packaged in a bold sleeve, while the other version contains the soundtrack as well as a T-shirt and earphones produced by Audio Technica. Soundtrack produced the soundtrack for 3nd Impact, which was composed by Shiro Sagisu, and comprises of remixes of music from the Rebuild of Evangelion film series, and features a total of 30 songs, which were blended together using an "unknown synchro action" system. References External links * Official website Category:Games